Apology Impossible Aftermath
by LiamFitz20
Summary: I decided to write an aftermath for my most hated S22 episode "Apology Impossible", Hope you enjoy it


**Apology Impossible Aftermath**

After he got told off by Sir Topham Hatt, James was taking trucks to the waste dump as a punishment for all the trouble he caused Philip, Thomas, Paxton and Rebecca that day. While James was facing his punishment, Thomas and Rebecca arrived back at Tidmouth sheds, although they both had forgiven James they were still feeling cross with him. The other engines notice this.

**Nia: **Good evening Thomas and Rebecca, what's wrong? You don't look happy.

**Thomas: **We're not Nia, we're angry with James

**Percy: (groans) **Oh no, what's he done now?

**Rebecca: **Well Percy, he was very rude and mean to Philip all day and he wouldn't move on the bridge that was under repair which caused me, Philip, Thomas and Paxton to back down and make room for him.

Gordon, Percy, Nia and Emily were shocked and appalled at how James had acted today especially to Philip. Gordon was especially shocked, while Philip was kinda childish around him especially with racing, Gordon would never act rudely towards him.

**Gordon: **DISGRACEFUL!

**Percy: **DISGUSTING!

**Emily: **DESPICABLE!

**Nia: (whispers to Thomas) **Thomas, does James always boast?

**Thomas: **Yes Nia, he's always boasting about his paintwork, and shows off quite a lot. One time when Rosie had just been painted Red, he challenged her to a race to prove he was the fastest red engine and ended up crashing into our sheds.

**Gordon: **To tell you the truth, I honestly blame him for making Edward leave Tidmouth Sheds. Also long ago before You, Rebecca and Emily came to Sodor, he play a joke on me and took my express coaches and left me with trucks.

**Percy: **He often picks on me just because I'm not so brave. I wish he would leave me alone. And one time he boasted so much about his paintwork he left me shunt all the trucks in the yard on my own, I was so cross.

**Emily: **Another time he boasted so much to Thomas saying he was Sir Topham Hatt's favorite engine which is so not true.

Rebecca and Nia were absolutely speechless, they never knew James to be that boastful and quite shocked.

**Rebecca: **What are we going to do about him?

**Nia: **I've got an idea, when James gets back, we all confront him about his behavior and give him a piece of our minds.

**Gordon: **All in favor of going with Nia's idea, blow your whistles.

Everyone blew their whistles and agreed to Nia's idea. Once James got back to the sheds, all the engines were glaring at him and he figured they found out about today.

**James: (Sighs) **What have I done now?

**Nia:** James, we want a word with you and you better listen carefully, Thomas and Rebecca told us about what you did today, not to mention being nasty toward Philip, How could you do such a thing?

**Rebecca: **When I first met you I thought you were really cool, but after what happened today, I now see what your like. Also Thomas, Percy, Gordon and Emily told us about some other incidents you caused in the past.

**James: (Shocked)** THEY DID WHAT?!

**Thomas**: We had to James, I'm still annoyed at you when you were boasting about being the favorite engine and singing that annoying song. It's no wonder I took those trucks to the mainland.

**Percy: **I remember years ago, you showed off so much about your paintwork, I had to shunt all those trucks in the yard all on my own, also you always pick on me for being small and not so brave, I would've thought you had known that from that landslide 4 years ago.

**Rebecca: **Landslide?!

**Percy: **Long story, tell you another time.

**Emily: **Also James, remember when Rosie was painted red and you got jealous challenged her to a race? If you hadn't shown off much and went to the Steamworks like she asked you to, you wouldn't have crashed into our sheds.

**Gordon:** And I need to be honest James, I've always blamed you for making Edward leave Tidmouth Sheds, don't be offended Nia and Rebecca.

**Nia and Rebecca: **None taken.

**Gordon:** I've always held that grudge against you since that incident, also even though I find Philip childish most of the time, I would never start bullying him.

**Thomas: **Also James, not to mention you also judged Toby when he first came to Sodor, called Edward "Old Iron", tricked me into giving Gordon trucks to pull….

**James: **OKAY OKAY I GET IT!

Everyone went silent.

**James: **I know what to today and the way I treated Philip was wrong and stupid of me and I know I've made loads of mistakes in the past and it was really wrong of me to cause them, but that's all in the past, what do you want from me?

**Nia: **To stop showing off to others, stop thinking about yourself and start being nice to other engines especially Philip.

**Emily:** If you keep this up James, Sir Topham Hatt will send you away from Sodor forever, you don't want that do you?

**James: **uh….er….No

**Percy: **So will you tone down the attitude and start being more friendly?

**James: (Sighs) **Alright, I'll try to and I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past, will you give me a second chance?

All the engines look at each other for a moment and Nia winked at Thomas.

**Thomas: **We forgive you James, just don't bully others again understand?

**James: **Yes Thomas I do.

**All (except James): **Good!

Just then, Rebecca notices a stench smell.

**Rebecca: **Ew, what's that smell?

The other engines smell it, Thomas and Percy both knew who it was and winked at each other.

**Thomas and Percy: **It's James!

All the engines start laughing, James feels embarrassed.

**James: (Groans)**

**Nia: **Ew, James what were you doing?

**James: **Sir Topham Hatt made me take trucks to the waste dump as a punishment for my behavior today, **(Puffs to the Turntable)** Now I'm off to the washdown to get clean and become the most shiniest and reddest engine on Sodor again **(Puffs Away)**

**Other Engines: (Groans)**

**Thomas: **Some things never change do they?

**Gordon: **Oh, the Indignity.

**The End**


End file.
